Play on Words
|previousepisode = Lego Destruction |nextepisode = An Eye for an Eye }} Play on Words is the seventh episode of The Newest Scooby-Doo Show. Premise The gang goes to watch a play about words, however bad things happen! First of all the star of the play vanishes and next an alien comes and claims he has the star and will only return him for ten-million dollars! So the gang must investigate more! Plot "The Word of Awards - starring: May Smith is about to begin!" a voice says. Everybody in the theatre cheers. "Only one sec folks!" the voice says. "Like, this is taking a while!" says Shaggy. "Reah, I wonder what's rappening," says Scooby. "Scooby and Shaggy are right," says Daphne. "Maybe we should go," begins Fred. "Check it out," agrees Velma. Soon, the gang is talking with two men. "Vic, maybe you should go," says a man. "Okay Jake," says Vic. He walks away angrily. "Now, may I help you?" asks Vic. "Yes, do help us," says Fred. "Why hasn't the play started?" "Looks like May's a little late," says a young woman who's about nineteen. She has blue eyes and long blonde hair. "Daisy, for the last time!" says Vic. He walks in out of nowhere. "You're a year older than May! You're too old to play the main character." "Oh c'mon, how odd can a nineteen year old playing an eighteen year old be?" asks Daisy. "May's the right age, and besides, you're almost twenty!" says Vic. "Look, I need to get back to finishing up this costume," says Vic. He goes away and Jake follows him. "Idiots!" yells Daisy. She storms off and makes a lot of noise. A middle-aged man walks up to the gang. "I need more pay," he says to himself. "Hello!" says Fred. "Oh hi," says the man. "I'm Martin, I act in this play. I'm the alien that tries to kidnap some random dude." Marin runs out of sight. "Well, we just got a whole lotta suspects," says Velma. "Guys?" asks Scooby. "Out the window!" says Shaggy. Fred, Daphne, and Velma turn around. There is a UFO landing! ... The gang is taking a walk outside. "There it is!" says Fred. An alien rolls out of the UFO that is close to the gang. He walks towards them. "I have a message to Vic and Jake," says the alien. "Ten-million dollars will free May. I repeat ten-million dollars will free May." Then the alien gets back on the UFO and flies away. "Ten-million dollars," says Fred. "Well... I guess we should tell Vic." "Don't be crazy! Everybody will panic, we have to rescue May!" says Velma. "We have to get some fake money," says Fred. "I have all the fake money we need," says Shaggy. "C'mon," says Fred. Soon, Fred is dragging a crate labeled: Ten-Million bucks. The UFO lands on the ground. The doors open and Fred drags it in. The alien is waiting. It opens the crate and the rest of the gang jump out. "We have you surrounded!" says Fred. The alien points a laser gun at the gang. "Fools!" laughs the alien. He runs away and shoots Shaggy. "I feel funny," says a high-squeaky voice. Suddenly, everybody realizes it is Shaggy. "The laser did something to Raggy!" weeps Scooby. "My voice is high!" cries Shaggy. He picks up a laser gun and shoots himself. "Like, much better," Shaggy says in his normal voice. "Time to go after that alien!" says Fred. ... Soon, the alien is on the phone. "This is the alien Vic, bring me ten-million bucks and I will free May!" says the alien. The gang runs in and tackles the alien. Soon, the alien is handcuffed and the sheriff is holding it by the shoulder. The gang, Vic, and Jake are there to. "Time to see who the alien really is!" says Velma. "It's Daisy," says Shaggy before the mask is pulled off. "No," says Velma. She tugs off the mask and everybody gasps, "It’s May!" "WHAT, HOW!" exclaims Vic. "Why did you do it?" asks Daisy, coming up. "Well, at least I get to play the main character now." "I wanted to make ten-million extra dollars for acting in this play," says May, "so I guess I'll just have to be fine with what I make." May takes off her Alien costume to reveal a red T-shirt and black shorts. She begins to walk away, but the sheriff pulls her back. "I'm not so sure about that," says the sheriff, "you're under arrest." "What? No, you can't do that," says May. "Why not?" asks the sheriff. He puts May in the back of the police car and then drives away. "So I guess I'm the star," laughs Daisy. "Nope, Velma is!" says Vic. "Cool!" says Velma. Daisy falls on the ground and begins screaming. "Scooby-Dooby-Doo!" cheers Scooby. Writer's Note I'm Decca03, the writer, thanks for reading and don't forget to write a review in the comments section. Cast and characters Villains *Alien Suspects Culprits Locations *Theatre Notes/trivia *This is the first episode in The Newest Scooby-Doo Show where the villain protested about going to jail. Quotes *All quotes in plot above Home Media *The Newest Scooby-Doo Show - Volume 2: Bookshop Terrors Category:Catfish Co.